Randy Cunningham, Max Steel, and the Dark Turbo Energy
by Parker123101
Summary: McFist and Viceroy make a deal with Dredd. Will the Ninja be able to avoid being captured by Dredd? Or ail he need a little help from Max Steel? Or does Max already have his hands full when he starts turning evil and generating...black turbo energy? DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE! Sorry for any readers but its probably not coming back.
1. Chapter 1

**(I'm really excited about this so I hope you enjoy!)**

After countless losses, Viceroy finally decided to figure out a new energy source to take down the Ninja. He discovered that there was a strong energy source in a place called Copper Canyons, so he went there. While he searching there was a blue flash in the sky and a white and blue figure sped by in the sky. His tracking device went crazy. "Turbo Energy," he said to himself. The white figure became out of range so he decided to go back to McFist Industries when a black and red tall man blocked his path. "I've noticed you've been looking for Turbo Energy and so let's make a deal…" Viceroy nodded.

_Meanwhile…_

Randy rushed into science class and sat next to Howard. "Cunningham! What took you so long," Howard said impatiently. Randy was panting. "Some robo-apes, don't worry though, no emergencies." Howard rolled his eyes. "Hello class," Mrs. Driscoll said. "Today we have a new student from Copper Canyons, please give a warm welcome to Max McGrath!" Max walked in. "Please sit behind Mr. Cunningham please. Max went to his seat. "Tell me why we have to be in Norrisville again," Max whispered to Steel. "Because, N-tek found out that Dredd's after some person called "The Ninja" and once they have the Ninja, whoever teamed up with Dredd is going to help Dredd get Turbo Energy!" Max nodded. As Mrs. Driscoll was blathering away about science stuff, there was a loud crash. Randy stood up. "Er…I need to use the bathroom!" He ran off. Max stood up. "Er, me too!" He also ran off. Max ran outside. "GO TURBO! STRENGTH," he shouted. He was surrounded by a blue light and went into strength mode. "SMOKE BOMB," Randy said appearing next to Max Steel. "Who the juice are you," he asked pulling out his sword and looking at Max Steel. "I'm Max Steel, and I'm not your enemy," he said eyeing Randy's sword. Randy nodded and faced the robots that were in front of him. "NINJA SLICE," he said slicing through most of them. Max punched some of the others. Eventually, after punching and slicing, there were no more robots. "GO, TURBO! FLIGHT," Max said flying off. "WAIT- wonk, he's gone," Randy said scanning the sky. Randy smoke bombed out.

Randy appeared back in of the school in his normal clothes next to Howard. "So who was that white and blue guy," Howard asked. "Some guy named Max Steel." Randy was explaining what happened when Max was walking by. "Hey, Max," Steel said. "Yea Steel?" "That boy, with the purple hair, I think he's the Ninja," Steel said suspiciously. "Why do you think that?" "During the fight I scanned the Ninja and he's the same height and the same voice," Steel said. " "Ok, so what do we do," Max asked. "After school we should tell him who we are and that we know he is the Ninja." Max nods.

_Later…._

"Hey Randy, can we talk…alone," Max asked Randy eyeing Howard. Randy nodded. "I'll catch up to you later Howard," Howard hesitant but walked away. "Randy, I know you're the Ninja," Max said.

**(Yea I know, not very eventful but it'll get more interesting! Stay tuned!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Here it is! Enjoy!)**

"W-Wha? I'm not the Ninja-" "Relax, we're not going to tell anybody and also…I'm Max Steel." Randy gave a sigh of relief. "Thank cheese! I was worried there for a second…" Steel came out of Max's backpack. "Well, you should be worried because-" Randy cut him off. "GAHH! What the juice are you?!" "I'm Steel, I'm an ultra-link who makes the suit for Max." Randy nodded. "As I was saying…" Steel explained everything, Dredd, his plan, and Turbo Energy. "Ok, do you have a plan to stop him," Randy asked. Max and Steel shook their head. Randy face palmed. "So…while we come up with a plan, you wanna come over to Howard's house and get our GRAVE PUNCHER ON," Randy asked fist-pumping air. "About that…when I touch electronics, my TurboTouch makes them go uh… kablooey," Max said. "Oh… then you want to come over to Howard's house and watch us get our GRAVE PUNCHER ON," Randy asked. Max nodded.

On the way to Howard's house, Randy was telling Max one of his Ninja stories. "And so I was like, 'NINJA PUNCH!,' and then I was like, 'NINJA KICK!,' It was the brucest thing-." Max fell on the ground. "MAX," Randy and Steel said in unison. Steel hovered above Max and Randy looked down at him. Steel tried to link up with Max but quickly unlinked after making a bunch of random symbols on his screen. Max's eyes turned red and he sat up. Randy and Steel backed away. "Max, you're starting to creep me out," Randy said. "Max is generating a new energy… it's a lot like Turbo Energy but it's just different," Steel said scanning Max. Max started laughing evilly. "MAX SNAP OUT OF IT," Steel said zapping him. There was a small black explosion and Max blacked out. Max moaned and sat up. "What happened," he asked. "We're not sure," Randy said. "We need to go tell N-tek what happened," Steel told Randy. Randy nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow," Randy said walking off. "GO TURBO! FLIGHT," Max said as he flew off to Copper Canyons.

Randy continued to walk to Howard's house when he saw a hovercraft landing. He ducked behind a bush_. "Hmm it doesn't look like McFist's but it doesn't look good either… Maybe it's that Dredd guy's Max was talking about,"_ Randy thought to himself. An idea hit him. "_Maybe he's behind what happened to Max earlier," _Randy thought. He slipped his mask on. The cloth swirled around him and the familiar sense of determination. He snuck into the hovercraft and looked around. "Hmmm where to start looking for clues..." He walked through the hovercraft. He saw a door and quietly opened it. His eyes widened at what he saw. "_McFist! And some black and red man…probably Dredd…" _He got out his Ninja spikes and crawled onto the ceiling. "….So once I get your Ninja, your going to help me get Max Steel and his Turbo Energy." "And if _your _so better than me how am I going to do that," McFist said mockingly. "I was able to find a way to make Max Steel turn evil. It won't be that hard for you to retrieve him," Dredd said. McFist nodded and left. Randy gasped but put his hand over his mouth. Unfortunately, Dredd heard him.

"So you're the one McFist wanted me to capture," Dredd said knocking him off the ceiling with one of his ray gun things. Randy fell to the floor. "Wonk," he said in pain. Randy was about to smoke-bomb out when Dredd stepped on his scarf and kicked him against the wall and was knocked unconscious. Dredd laughed evilly as he picked him up. "This was too easy," he said. Little did Dredd know, he was being watched.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Here it is people!)**

"Ugh...what happened," Randy asked himself trying to lift his hand to rub his head but it was strapped down to a platform. **(You know the one in Come Together pt 1 that Max was strapped to? That's the one.) ** Then he remembered. "Dredd," he said to himself gritting his teeth. Dredd walked in. "I see you're finally awake," Dredd said. "Lucky for you I'm not giving you to McFist." Randy was shocked. "Uh- so can I get like…I ride home-"Randy was cut off. "You didn't actually think I would let you go? No, you see I'm giving you to someone who would play a higher price for you." Randy already knew what he was talking about. "You don't mean-," he started to say. "The Sorcerer," Dredd said finishing his sentence. Naught came into the room. "Sir, I think you should see something," Naught said. Dredd hit him but then followed him out of the room. As soon as Dredd walked out, a beam shot down at Randy cutting the straps so Randy was free! Randy got off the platform/ Max and Steel jumped down from the ceiling.

"Thank you! I was almost shoobed for a second," Randy said. Max nodded. "GO TURBO! FL-," Max cut himself off and fell to the floor. "Not this again," Steel said. Steel tried linking up with Max. There was a small explosion. Randy was knocked back. When the smoke cleared, Max and Steel just stood there. "Are you guys ok," Randy said standing up. Steel linked up to Max and the steel suit's white parts turned black. Randy backed away. Max and Steel ran towards him. "GO TURBO! CANNON!" Randy jumped up and dodged. The evil Max Steel hit the wall. "I don't want to fight you," he said. "Well, I want to fight you," the evil Max Steel said standing up. "GO TURBO! STRE-," a girl jumped through the window kicked Max and Steel. "MAGIC WINX! BLOOMIX," she said. "Randessa!" Randy exclaimed. "Hey little bro," she said while punching Max Steel. "SONIC BLAST," she said creating purple sound waves which crashed into Max Steel. She grabbed a smoke bomb from Randy. "SMOKE BOMB," she said as she and Randy escaped. When they got outside, Randy face-palmed. "Howard's going to kill me for being so late," he said. "I seriously doubt he literally kill you," Randessa said mockingly. "It's an expression," Randy said. "I didn't know that," Randessa said sarcastically. Randy rolled his eyes but he was smiling, you wouldn't know that though since he had his mask on. "Thanks sis," he said. "Your welcome," she said fist pumping him. "You better get back to Howard's," she said. Randy nodded and sprinted to Howard's house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Discontinued!**

**(Sorry everyone but I'm discontinuing this story! Sorry for any readers but it's probably not coming back… sorry)**


End file.
